


Ваш дружелюбный сосед

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Darkfic, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Out of Character, Spiders, Transformation, monster!Ben Solo, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, принуждение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: По затаскивает Рей в заброшенный нежилой дом, но оказывается, что не такой уж этот дом и нежилой.





	1. Chapter 1

Дорога круто забирала вверх на холм. Когда По остановил машину, чтобы открыть проржавевшие ворота с покосившейся табличкой «Частная собственность. Нет прохода», изрешеченной пулями, то Рей на мгновение показалось, что машина сейчас заскользит назад по влажному асфальту. По, тем временем, размотал цепь, соединявшую обе створки — тоже мне, надёжная защита, тем более в такой глуши — раскрыл ворота и вернулся в машину.

— Там точно никого нет? — спросила Рей с подозрением.

— Точно, — ответил По, заводя машину за ворота.

Усыпанная ветками и ещё прошлогодними листьями дорога служила его словам подтверждением. Судя по всему, они были первыми, кто проехал тут за последние полгода.

По вылез, чтобы закрыть ворота за ними, а Рей внимательно осмотрелась. Нигде не было видно ни огонька, ни даже линий электропередач. Лишь только густой лес на мили и мили вокруг.

— Так чей это был дом? — спросила Рей, когда По вернулся в машину.

— Местные богатеи. Владелец дома давным-давно живёт в Нью-Йорке и плевать на него хотел. Дом пустует уже лет двадцать, если не больше, и всем известно, что там нет ничего ценного.

— Если бы там не было ничего ценного, — заметила Рей, — ты бы туда не потащился.

По улыбнулся, искоса взглянув на нее.

— Верно.

Дорога перевалила через вершину холма и начался спуск — интересовавший По дом стоял в огромной котловине, поросшей лесом, будто в центре гигантского кратера. Наверное, если сидеть в таком доме, то все, что ты мог увидеть — лишь лес и холмы. Вполне достаточно, чтобы представить, что ты один в этом мире.

Не удивительно, что хозяева свалили отсюда. Кому вообще могло прийти в голову строиться в подобной глуши.

Глаза Рей выхватили прогал среди деревьев в свете фар, но она не успела его рассмотреть — он уже скрылся позади.

— Стой! Там кажется была дорога! — Рей резко повернулась, стараясь разглядеть в слабом свете габаритных огней быстро исчезающий в темноте съезд.

— Там сторожка, — пояснил По. — Я ее видел, когда разведывал обстановку. Туда отдельно подведено электричество, есть телефон, газовая колонка… Но там тоже никого нет. Должно быть там раньше жил кто-то, кто приглядывал за всем этим добром… Но теперь сторожка тоже пустует. Я же говорю, владелец плевать на это все хотел.

К самому дому было не подъехать — дорогу преграждали стволы упавших деревьев, и По припарковался на обочине метров за сорок-пятьдесят от него.

— Дальше пешком, — весело объявил он.

Он достал спортивную сумку с заднего сиденья и вылез первым. Рей помедлила, глядя на едва различимую дорогу в темноте, и вылезла следом за ним, захватив свой рюкзак. Снаружи было прохладно, и она поежилась, застегивая куртку. Дыхание паром вырывалось изо рта, небеса слабо светились, а ветер постукивал ветками ещё не одевшихся листвой деревьев.

По запер машину, включил фонарик и, насвистывая, двинулся вперёд по дороге.

— Они были богатыми людьми… — заметила Рей.

— Да. Основатель выстроил этот дом на деньги своей жены. Сам он страшно пострадал, обгорел в каком-то пожаре и не покидал это место до конца своей жизни. Только когда он умер, его дети уехали отсюда.

— А жена? — спросила Рей.

— Она умерла раньше его, — ответил По.

— Жутковато, — заметила Рей. — Провести всю жизнь в заточении здесь…

— Ты сейчас про этого мужика или его жену?

— Про обоих, — ответила Рей, и, подумав, добавила: — Но про жену больше. Это же не ее изуродовало.

— Любовь зла, — отозвался По. — Она не бросила его. Значит, на самом деле любила.

— Наверное.

Наконец громада дома нависла над ними. Странный, больше напоминавший старую церковь, с высоким массивным шпилем в центре и огромным центральным входом, дом казался вросшим в землю. Его стены заплел плющ, сейчас сухой, посеревший и безлистый. На входе висел серьезный замок, и этим предстояло заняться Рей.

— За это я тебя и люблю, — заметил По, держа фонарик так, чтобы ей было лучше видно.

— За умение вскрывать замки? — хмыкнула Рей. — Сомнительный комплимент. А ты готов остаться со мной до самой моей смерти, если меня изуродует?

— Не смешно, — заметил По.

— Так готов или нет?

— Готов. Но сначала я бы попытался найти тебе хорошего пластического хирурга. И точно бы не поддержал твое желание запереть себя в глуши.

— Это радует.

Замок поддался, и Рей выпрямилась. По потянул массивную створку на себя, и она подвинулась с жутким потусторонним скрипом. Из прохода повеяло затхлой сыростью — наверняка этот дом подтапливало, раз он находился в центре низины.

— После вас, — сказал По с ухмылкой. — Говорят тот мужик где-то тут и похоронен. Прямо в доме, я имею в виду.

Рей глянула на него исподлобья, достала свой фонарик и вошла первая. Она не боялась привидений.

Все внутри было ожидаемо ветхим. Полы скрипели, потолки так густо были заплетены удивительно плотной паутиной (Рей решила, что она выглядит так из-за наросшей пыли), будто они попали не в старый дом на севере Висконсина, а в Лихолесье. Удивительно, но там было довольно тепло. Рей ожидала, что дом встретит их зимней стужей, на деле же температура там была как в пещере.

— Интересно, а летучие мыши тут есть? — спросила Рей, посвечивая фонариком на потолок.

— Если и есть, то сейчас они еще спят, холодно, — ответил По. — Провести вам экскурсию, мэм?

— Если вас не затруднит, сэр.

— Прошу. — По указал на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.

— Сэр, лестница не обвалится под нами?

— Надеюсь, мэм. Это же вы хотели осмотреться.

Рей не хотелось попусту рисковать. Не хватало еще сломать себе шею.

— Где твои ценности?

— В кабинете, — ответил По.

Доски скрипели и потрескивали, прогибаясь под ногами. Рей поднималась осторожно, крепко держась за пошатывающиеся перила, но умом понимала, что ей ничего не поможет, если ступенька вдруг провалится или вся эта чертова лестница решит ухнуть вниз.

Пришлось немного поплутать по дому, прежде чем они нашли дверь в кабинет: огромный, темный и гулкий, с арочными сводами, как в каком-нибудь старинном замке. Паутины там было превеликое множество, она свисала длинными языками, которые липли к одежде. Может хозяева разводили здесь каких-нибудь экзотических пауков? Здесь тепло, вот они и размножились.

Вещей там было немного: большой камин, стол, больше похожий на бильярдный своими размерами, несколько полупустых шкафов с приоткрытыми дверцами. Окна были закрыты заплесневевшими плотными шторами. Пахло неприятно, и Рей прикрыла нос и рот рукавом.

По сбросил сумку на стол и деловито огляделся.

— И что мы ищем? — спросила Рей.

— Книгу, — ответил По. — Один из первых экземпляров Корусантской библии. Говорят, хозяин дома, когда его изуродовало, стал крайне набожен.

— Ух ты, — протянула Рей без энтузиазма. — В каждом отеле этих редкостей…

— Не ерничай, — возразил По. — Она по-настоящему старая, а коллекционеры отвалят за нее кругленькую сумму. Плюс, — он ухмыльнулся, — мы делаем доброе дело. Если бы не я, она бы сгнила тут, а так попадет к реставратору, а потом в частную коллекцию.

— Откуда ты вообще узнал, что она тут есть? — спросила Рей.

— Работал у дочери хозяина, видел библию на фотографии, — ответил По. — Когда я спросил, что стало с библиотекой, мадам ответила, что до нее никому не было дела, и все книги остались на месте.

Он подошел к шкафу и внимательно уставился на потемневшие переплеты.

— Главное теперь — найти ее, — сказал он.

— А мне где искать? — спросила Рей.

— Можешь посмотреть во втором шкафу. Раньше закончим, раньше уберемся отсюда.

Рей подошла к указанному шкафу, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Ее взгляд скользил по пыльным, темным корешкам: кожаным, матерчатым. На некоторых были отпечатаны лишь цифры, на других можно было увидеть названия: Рей заметила несколько сборников стихов. Интересно, может они тоже могли бы представлять ценность?

— Рей, — позвал По, — поищи в моей сумке вакуумные пакеты, ладно?

— Не хочешь прихватить с собой еще что-нибудь? — спросила Рей.

— Я подумаю. — По обернулся и улыбнулся ей. Взяв одну книгу с полки, он продемонстрировал ее Рей: — Очень многообещающий экземпляр собрания статей Мон Мотмы. Это, кстати, тоже редкость.

Рей закатила глаза: она в этом совершенно не разбиралась, но энтузиазм По ее подкупил. Подойдя к столу, Рей сбросила на него свой рюкзак и склонилась над сумкой По, ища пакеты. Если на этой макулатуре и в самом деле можно сделать деньги, то почему бы и нет, тем более, что владельцам книги не нужны…  
…И тут почувствовала легкий шлепок по заднице.

— Эй! — Рей обернулась, сердито глядя на лыбящегося По, подошедшего совсем близко. — Чего тебе?

— Все в порядке? — спросил По. Он обнял ее за плечи, прижимаясь лбом к ее голове.

— Меня нервирует это место, — отозвалась Рей. — Давай просто уйдем отсюда поскорее.

— Так быстро?

— А зачем задерживаться?

— Я тут подумал. — По ухватил ее за бедра и, прижавшись, чуть толкнул вперед, заставив Рей опереться на стол. — Это довольно возбуждающе. Темный старый дом, никого вокруг… Только ты и я.

— Это какая-то странная форма танатофилии? — Рей фыркнула. — Ты сам говорил, что тот мужик тут умер.

— И это заводит. А тебя нет?

— Не очень. — Рей попыталась выпрямиться, но По склонился к ней, прикасаясь губами к уху.

— Давай, — промурлыкал он. — На удачу.

— Это странно.

— Это классно. Давай, Рей. — Рей почувствовала, как По расстегивает молнию на ее куртке.

Она не стала ему мешать, но повторила:

— Это странно.

Рей не хотелось тут задерживаться, но она вынуждена была признать, что в обстановке было что-то… волнующее. Поэтому, когда По запустил руки ей под футболку, она не стала возражать и сама потерлась задницей о его пах.

Они почти не раздевались: По стащил с себя джинсы, Рей — с себя и облокотилась на стол, выгнув спину. Он наклонился, прижимаясь к ней плотнее, и запустил руку ей между ног, раздвигая пальцем складки и поглаживая клитор. Рей опустила голову на скрещенные руки и глухо застонала, двигаясь ему навстречу.

Они не разговаривали — тишину нарушало только их тяжелое дыхание и шлепки кожи о кожу. Молча, По потянул Рей за волосы назад, и она запрокинула голову, чтобы он мог поцеловать ее.

Странный светлый блик привлек ее внимание. Тяжело было рассмотреть его в темноте, но Рей казалось, что это светлое пятно похоже на лицо. Да, именно на лицо, причем перевернутое, будто наблюдающее за ними.

Эта мысль была неуютной, и, самое главное, она сильно отвлекала, и Рей зажмурилась, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на том, что творят с ней пальцы По (а также другая его часть тела), а не на том, что рисовало ей воображение. Но пару раз она нет-нет, но приоткрывала глаза, чтобы убедиться, что светлое пятно на месте.

— Детка... — По носом зарылся в ее волосы, сжимая ее бедра. — М-м-м, моя детка… черт! — По ускорил темп, быстро и резко толкаясь в нее в последний раз и не переставая массировать ее клитор.

— Дьявол! По! Ты… о-ох!.. — Рей вздрогнула всем телом, закусив губу, когда ее внутренние мышцы свело приятной судорогой. — Ты мог сделать это куда-нибудь еще! Не _в меня_!

— Между прочим, парням нравится думать о том, как их сперма вытекает из вас и течет по ногам, — заметил Дэмерон, переведя дух. — Это тоже заводит. Грязная эстетика.

— Только если эти парни пересмотрели рисованной порнушки! — Рей залезла в свой рюкзак, чтобы достать салфетки. — В этом нет _ничего_ возбуждающего! Тем более, когда до ближайшего душа ехать минут сорок.

— Не ворчи, — добродушно сказал По, забирая у нее салфетки. — Скоро поедем домой.

Когда Рей привела себя в порядок, то снова посмотрела наверх. Светлое пятно пропало. Должно быть они подвинули фонарик или что-то еще. На всякий случай Рей еще и посветила в тот угол, но ничего не увидела, кроме густой паутины и потемневшей, отслаивающейся штукатурки.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил По. — А что? Хочешь прогуляться?

— Немного. Уж очень тут пахнет плесенью, — честно ответила Рей. — Мы подхватим аспергиллез.

— Сейчас упакую книги и пойдем, — пообещал По. — Хочу еще на кое-что взглянуть.

Рей кивнула. Казалось бы, дело сделано, но она все равно чувствовала себя неуютно и обняла себя за плечи. Ей не хотелось отходить далеко от кабинета, и Рей стала рассматривать старые, потемневшие от времени картины на стене, пытаясь понять, что же на них было изображено, но ее отвлек какой-то звук, похожий на шелест одежды.

Рей замерла, прислушиваясь, но ничего не услышала.

— Как ты думаешь, тут может быть кто-то еще? — спросила она. — По?

По не ответил, а она снова услышала этот звук, легкий, похожий на шелест одежды.

— По?

Обернувшись, Рей никого не увидела. Только что По стоял у проклятого шкафа, а теперь там никого.

— По, это нихрена не смешно!

Рей подошла к двери и выглянула наружу, подсознательно ожидая услышать «Бу!» и увидеть По, пытающегося напугать ее. Но коридор был темен и пуст, ничего не указывало на то, что там кто-то был.

Тогда Рей вернулась к столу, чувствуя, как испуг разрастается внутри, будто диковинный цветок раскрывает лепестки. Спина покрылась мурашками.

«Это просто глупая шутка! — сказала Рей себе. — Очень в духе По».

— По! — повторила она. — Да где же ты?

Она обошла стол по кругу, надеясь, что По просто спрятался позади — и увидела его. Одного беглого взгляда хватило бы, чтобы понять, что все не в порядке, но Рей бросилась к Дэмерону и упала на колени рядом с ним. Он лежал на полу, глядя куда-то в стену, его шея была вывернута под неестественным углом, но Рей все равно дотронулась до нее, в глупой надежде нащупать пульс.

Ничего. Кожа была теплой. Еще несколько секунд назад По дышал.

Рей отдернула руку с испуганным всхлипом.

Кто-то свернул По шею, и он наверняка находился здесь! Где-то во тьме.

Рей вскочила, фонарик заплясал в дрожащей руке, пока она размахивала им, пытаясь осветить всю комнату. В каждой тени ей мерещился чей-то силуэт, и Рей сдавленно всхлипнула, прижав руку ко рту. Нужно бежать отсюда — но путь до двери вдруг показался ей ужасно длинным. Она одна в этой комнате, но кто может обещать, что убийца не встретит ее в коридоре?

Но если она останется, то точно попадется.

Оглядевшись в поисках какого-нибудь оружия и не найдя ничего, Рей стиснула зубы и быстрым шагом двинулась к выходу. Она осторожно выглянула, освещая себе путь. Коридор был пуст, но если кто-то поджидал ее, то он легко мог предугадать ее появление по бликам света. А в темноте отсюда не выбраться…

Рей поспешила вперед, приказав себе не оборачиваться. Ей казалось, что кто-то сверлит ее взглядом, но пару раз бросив взгляд назад, она никого не увидела и испугалась еще больше. Она перешла на бег. Доски скрипели и прогибались под ее ногами, и этот звук эхом отдавался в пустом коридоре, создавая иллюзию, что кто-то идет за Рей следом. Луч фонарика метался по стенам и полу. Вылетев на галерею, Рей едва не врезалась в перила, чудом успела заторомозить и повернуть, и бросилась к лестнице.

Снова этот звук — словно шуршит ткань! Рей даже не хотела думать, что это, лестница была перед ней, а внизу — выход, она даже видела створки дверей.

Рей успела сделать несколько шагов по ступеням, когда гнилое дерево треснуло под подошвой ботинка, и ее нога ушла вниз. Рей взмахнула руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но инерция тянула ее вперед — вниз, в темноту, навстречу мраморному полу.

Но что-то подхватило ее, не давая упасть. Рей зависла, чувствуя, как что-то жесткое упирается ей над коленями и под грудь. Внизу была пустота, тьма, едва рассеиваемая слабым лучом фонарика, который Рей сжала в панике так, что треснул корпус, но так и не выпустила.

Нечто потянуло Рей обратно: она видела, как плывут под ней ступени, но боялась пошевелиться, чтобы не упасть. И лишь когда она увидела под собой пол, Рей завертелась и рухнула вниз, больно стукнувшись коленями и локтями. Она шустро перевернулась, держа фонарик перед собой, как оружие, чтобы увидеть того, кто ее спас, и понять, как.

Сначала она увидела ноги: их было восемь, многосуставчатых, черных, покрытых жесткими волосками. Ноги крепились к туловищу, состоящему из брюшка и… кажется, это называлось головогрудью, но этим не заканчивалось. Черное волосатое туловище переходило в бледный мужской торс, с совершенно обычными руками и человеческой головой. Фонарик медленно скользил вверх, освещая эту странную и страшную картину, и Рей никак не могла уложить в голове, что-то, что она видит — реально. Может быть, это странная восковая кукла, которую каким-то волшебным образом протащил сюда убийца?

Но существо пошевелилось. Ноги деликатно переступили ближе, пододвигая его к Рей, глаза мужчины наблюдали за ней с немым любопытством. Рей дрожа и тяжело дыша, следила за ним, глядя в его лицо, делая неловкие попытки отползти. Ее взгляд снова скользнул по торсу и темному паучьему телу, в жалкой надежде, это была галлюцинация и сейчас окажется, что мужчина этот — обычный человек.

Но паучьи ноги и тело были на месте. Добило Рей то, что среди черных волосков там, где сливались человеческая и паучья половины, она успела заметить вполне человеческие половые органы. Этого было более, чем достаточно, и Рей молча упала в обморок, выпустив фонарик из обмякших пальцев.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, привет

Рей пришла в себя.

Ей было холодно, и она чувствовала себя очень странно. Ее одежда куда-то делась. Пошевелившись, Рей поняла, что висит в воздухе: широкие ленты плотно охватывали ее руки и разведенные в стороны ноги, обвивали ее под грудью и вокруг талии. Рей чувствовала легкое давление под горлом и в промежности слева, что говорило о том, что и там что-то протянуто.

Не ленты. Паутина.

Рей забилась, пытаясь освободиться, даже не думая, что под ней могут быть несколько десятков метров пустоты, но добилась лишь того, что начала мягко раскачиваться в своих тенетах.

Поняв, что освободиться не сумеет, Рей отчаянно закричала. Ее крик эхом разошелся по большому пустому помещению, оглушив и напугав ее саму, и Рей замолчала, всхлипывая. Все, что она могла видеть — потолок с огромным крюком для люстры, которой уже давно не было. Постепенно светлело. Где-то за стенами этого дома начинался рассвет, а Рей висела в воздухе, сотрясаясь от холода и рыданий.

Никто не найдет ее. Никто не знает, куда они с По поехали, они сказали, что проведут выходные у него дома. Никто не станет искать их как минимум до понедельника.

Рей тихо заплакала, но легкая дрожь, разнесшаяся по одной из лент, заставила ее замолчать. Паутина дрожала. Паук подбирался к ней.

Рей тихо заскулила:

— Нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Это существо наверняка убьет ее. Как еще пауки поступают с мухами — а она самая настоящая муха с оборванными крыльями. Ей ни за что не выбраться.

Дрожь передалась и на другие нити, и, наконец, Рей увидела силуэт того, кто подвесил ее здесь. И снова закричала от ужаса.

— Пожалуйста, — донеслось из сумрака перед ней, — помолчи.

Существо умело говорить. Значит, оно понимало ее.

— Не убивай меня, не надо, не надо, — затараторила Рей на одной ноте. — Пожалуйста! Я прошу, отпусти меня, я никому ничего не скажу, я в жизни больше сюда не сунусь…

Существо помолчало, а потом коротко ответило:

— Нет.

Рей вздрогнула и снова зашлась плачем. Слова ударили ее, как пощечина. Оно ее не отпустит. Оно убьет ее.

Паутина задрожала — паук подобрался ближе и теперь нависал над Рей. Раздался щелчок. Рей умолкла, рассеянно моргая и привыкая к белому светодиодному свету, залившему потолок. Теперь стало светлее, и Рей смогла рассмотреть паука. Это ее фонарик он включил и закрепил в паутине.

Если бы он был человеком, Рей могла бы назвать его внешность интересной. Чуть ассиметричное лицо, покрытое родинками, густые черные волосы, неряшливыми волнами спускающиеся почти до плеч. Выражение лица было отсутствующим, лишь глаза пугающе поблескивали, будто его зрачки отражали еще один источник света, более яркий.

— Кто ты? — спросила Рей, даже не заикнувшись.

— Меня зовут Бен, — ответил паук. — Я владелец этого дома.

— Но… но ты же должен быть в Нью-Йорке, — растерянно сказала Рей.

«И должен быть человеком», — закончила она про себя. Реальность трещала по швам: с ней беседовал человекопаук, убивший ее парня. А она висела в паутине, абсолютно голая. Фантасмагория.

— Я был там, — ответил Бен.

Он плавно переместился так, чтобы смотреть Рей в глаза, и она нервно дернулась в путах: слишком близко он оказался.

— Но зов этого места оказался непреодолим.

— З-зов? — спросила Рей.

Она никак не могла взять в толк, о чем говорил Бен, но надеялась потянуть время, надеясь прожить немного дольше.

— Да. Это проклятие нашего рода, — пояснил Бен. — Его жертвой пал мой дед, мою мать и дядю эта участь миновала. Но настигла меня, поэтому мне пришлось уехать. Такой облик я принимаю лишь тут, на территории поместья. Стоит мне покинуть его — и я снова становлюсь нормальным человеком. Но чем дольше я тут не появляюсь, тем сильнее меня сюда влечет. Так что в какой-то момент я оставил все дела и вернулся сюда.

— А я тебе зачем? — жалобно спросила Рей.

— Мне скучно, — ответил Бен. Он склонился к Рей, почти как для поцелуя, и она испуганно зажмурилась. — Так удачно, что вы со своим другом заглянули сюда. В этой форме у меня скромные потребности, но они есть. Твой друг послужит неплохой закуской. А ты — собеседницей…

Рей почувствовала прикосновение к своей груди и вздрогнула, распахнув глаза. Пальцы Бена изучающее скользили по ее коже, описывая круги, медленно приближаясь к ее напряженным соскам.

— М-мне холодно, — выдавила Рей. — Пожалуйста, можно мне прикрыться чем-нибудь?

— Потом, — ответил Бен.

Наклонившись, он взял в рот один из сосков, нежно перекатывая его языком. Рей вздрогнула, изгибаясь всем телом, стараясь отодвинуться подальше от этого существа, но добилась лишь того, что снова начала раскачиваться в паутине, и Бен обхватил ее руками за талию, чтобы она не шевелилась.

— Пожалуйста, — захныкала Рей. — Не надо.

Бен не отвечал. Видимо, у него было очень своеобразное понимание слова «собеседница». Оставив в покое ее сосок, он принялся за другой. Рей тряслась в его руках от страха и холода. В ее голове крутилась, как заевшая пластинка, одна фраза: «Твой друг послужит неплохой закуской». А что если это прямо сейчас решит, что из Рей тоже выйдет отличный снэк?

Монстр не спешил жрать ее. Рей почувствовала его дыхание, теплое, совсем человеческое, на своем животе, а потом его руки развели ее ноги в стороны.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо! — Рей сделала еще одну попытку вырваться, но Бен легко удерживал ее.

Ее сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее, и Рей замерла, почувствовав его теплое дыхание на своем бедре.

— Твой друг был прав, — заметил Бен. — Одна только мысль о том, как из твоей девчонки вытекает сперма, может завести. И принести удовлетворение после.

Рей почувствовала прикосновение и дернулась, пытаясь свести ноги. Монстр исследовал ее промежность языком, обводил им клитор и вылизывал складки. Это была самая жуткая вещь, когда-либо случавшаяся с ней. Нет, происходящее просто не может быть реальным, она спит и видит странный эротический кошмар, и скоро проснется в своей, залитой утренним светом спальне, а на кухне По будет играть с ее толстым котом, белым, в рыжих пятнах…

Монстр убрал одну руку, но Рей не успела даже подумать, чтобы оттолкнуть его свободной ногой, когда он вставил в нее палец. Она попыталась выгнуться, чтобы хоть как-то ослабить ощущения, избежать их, но Бен держал ее крепко. Рей будто разделилась на двух человек: первая, она сама, от ужаса могла только плакать, а вторая — чужая — реагировала на прикосновения и движения и получала от них удовольствие. Слаженные движения пальца и языка сделали свое дело: Рей кончила со всхлипом, трясясь и заливаясь слезами.

Но ей было ясно, что Бен не собирается оставлять ее в покое. Он снова навис над ней, удерживая ее за талию, вклинился между ее ног, и Рей вздрогнула, когда кожу закололи жесткие волоски его паучьей половины.

— Не надо, — сдавленно пробормотала она.

— Все должно быть честно, я тоже хочу получить удовольствие, — ответил Бен и одним сильным коротким толчком заполнил ее. Рей хватала воздух ртом, пытаясь привыкнуть к распирающему ощущению, а Бен начал двигаться, поначалу размеренно, будто привыкая к ней — или скорее начал насаживать ее на свой член. Тишину нарушали только ее всхлипывающие вздохи и дыхание Бена.

Его прикосновения были теплыми, но ритм стал резким и рваным, будто он торопился поскорее закончить это. Рей не протестовала, зажмурившись и сжав кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в кожу до крови. Ей казалось, что она вот-вот потеряет сознание от ужаса, но вместо этого ее тело реагировало на ритмичные толчки. Она уже не чувствовала холода, а когда Бен притянул ее к себе ближе, чуть сменив угол проникновения, с губ Рей сорвался тихий сдавленный стон. Это будто подстегнуло Бена, и он прижал Рей к себе, жарко дыша ей в висок, насаживая ее чаще, от чего Рей ощутила, как сжимаются ее внутренние мышцы.

— Не надо, — прошептала она, но обращалась уже не к Бену, а к самой себе. Их тела были крепко притиснуты друг к другу, его пах терся об ее, стимулируя клитор с каждым толчком, и когда Бен кончил, глубоко, до упора заполнив ее, Рей двинула бедра ему навстречу, пытаясь ухватить последние искорки ускользающего удовольствия. Он продолжил двигаться в ней, по инерции, или почувствовав, как она прижимается, и этого было достаточно. Рей кончила, уткнувшись ему в плечо, размазывая по нему слезы и беспомощно хныкая.

— Вот видишь, — раздался голос Бена, — ничего страшного.

Рей со свистом втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Ничего страшного. Ничего страшного, просто она черте где, голая, выебанная, ее парень убит и послужит неплохой закуской.

Ничего страшного.

Ничего, сука, страшного.

Бен не отпускал ее, продолжая прижимать к себе, и мягко поглаживал ее спину — какая-то извращенная пародия на любовные объятия. Его дыхание грело кожу Рей, но теперь холод набросился на нее с новой силой. Рей не знала, сколько времени они провели так, прижатые друг к другу, отсчитывая удары чужого сердца и стараясь не вздрагивать. Но холод и желание отодвинуться от этого существа подальше брали свое.

— М-мне холодно, — пискнула Рей. — Я хочу в туалет. Пожалуйста…

Бен отодвинулся. Огромное паучье тело нависло над ней, две лапы подхватили ее, а две другие быстрыми движениями обрезали поддерживающую ее паутину. Бен взял ее на свои человеческие руки и, прижав к себе, стал опускаться вниз.

Рей вцепилась в его шею, больше всего боясь упасть, но спуск оказался очень коротким. Поставив ее на пол, Бен развернул ее за плечи и подтолкнул вперед.

— Та дверь, — сказал он, указывая в сумрачный коридор.

Рей пошатнулась, когда он отпустил ее, но все же смогла справиться с собой и побрела, еле переставляя ноги, к указанной двери. За ней обнаружилась маленькая ванная комната. Электричества не было, через заросшее пылью оконце с трудом пробивался свет. Кафель на полу был просто ледяной, как и унитаз, на который Рей неловко плюхнулась и закрыла лицо руками.

Что ей делать? Как ей сбежать отсюда? Запереться в этой каморке? А вдруг это существо вышибет дверь? Он так легко поднимал ее, словно она ничего не весила. Неужели, она останется тут, пока он не доест По…

Вспомнив про По, Рей глухо зарыдала. Она просидела так — сколько? Никто ее не беспокоил. Монстр не стучал в дверь, будто забыл о ней, едва Рей скрылась из виду. А Рей утерла сопли и слезы и принялась обследовать свое временное убежище, лихорадочно шаря везде, надеясь отыскать хоть что-то, что может позволить ей сбежать.

Из крана текла вода с привкусом ржавчины и, подождав немного, пока она стечет, Рей напилась, справедливо решив, что неизвестно, когда она еще сможет это сделать. Она кое-как вымылась — вода не грелась, и это был скорее жест психологический, чем от нужды: чужая сперма на ее бедрах сейчас была меньшей из проблем.

В ванне ничего не было, кроме оборванной занавески, пластиковых колечек и шеста, на которых она когда-то висела. Под ванной тоже ничего не было: ни старых средств для мытья кафеля, ни даже мышеловки, лишь пыль. Зато за зеркалом обнаружился небольшой шкафчик, и, открыв его, Рей замерла. Там лежала бритва, старая опасная бритва. Рей взяла ее дрожащей рукой, и попыталась открыть. Лезвие было покрыто ржавчиной и заедало, но это было оружие.

Проблема была в том, что Рей негде было его спрятать. Если только внутри себя, но ведь с монстра станется заглянуть в какое-нибудь из ее отверстий, чтобы развлечься. Она долго вертела бритву в руках, а потом решилась: так или иначе, у нее всего один шанс. Либо существо убьет ее, когда увидит бритву, либо убьет ее, когда она ему наскучит. Или Рей сбежит, и она должна сделать это как можно быстрее, прежде чем он вновь запеленает ее в паутину.

Рей зажала бритву у себя подмышкой, обхватила себя за плечи — ей даже не нужно было изображать, что ей холодно — и вышла из ванной.

В коридоре было пусто. Рей огляделась и вышла на галерею, но монстра не было видно. Серый свет освещал холл, но внизу и в углах притаилась полутьма. Рей подошла к лестнице, ведущей вниз, спустилась на одну ступеньку, и вдруг поняла, что ноги ее не держат. Она села на ступени, дрожа.

Она видела двери прямо отсюда, внизу. Между створок сияла тонкая белая полоска, потому что По закрыл их неплотно. Всего-то сбежать по лестнице, выбежать наружу и добежать до машины. И она будет свободна.

Но ноги Рей будто превратились в студень. Она сидела, обняв себя и низко наклонив голову, и даже не обратила внимания на знакомый звук, похожий на шелест ткани. И, когда на ее плечи опустилось что-то, Рей резко дернулась, едва не съехав на заднице вниз.

Это была мужская рубашка, старая, но чистая, насколько можно было судить, и очень большая.

— Оденься, — донеслось до Рей сверху, и она задрала голову.

Бен висел над ней вверх ногами, и от этого вида у Рей закружилась голова. Она резко отвела взгляд и опустила голову, пробормотав:

— Спасибо.

Предстояло одеться так, чтобы пристально наблюдавший за ней монстр ничего не заметил.

Просунув руку в рукав, Рей сделала вид, что поправляет зацепившуюся рубашку, а сама быстро взяла в свободную руку бритву. Длинные рукава скрыли ее находку, а застегиваться Рей не стала, надеясь, что вид ее тела отвлечет существо.

— Я рад, что ты не пытаешься сбежать, — заметил Бен.

Рей вздрогнула. Она раздумывала, что ответить, нервно сжимая бритву, а Бен спустился вниз и встал на все восемь ног. Сейчас его гениталии были как раз на уровне лица Рей, и она тяжело сглотнула, догадываясь, что сейчас произойдет.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Рей, — ответила Рей.

— Не хочешь поблагодарить меня за одежду, Рей?

— Да, — пробормотала Рей.

Она подалась вперед и осторожно обхватила член Бена рукой. Ей не впервой было делать минет, но впервые перед ней был не обыкновенный человеческий пах, а будто впаянный в жуткое паучье тело.

Рей накрыла головку губами, скользя по ней языком. Ее движения были механическими, а мысли неслись вскачь: сможет ли она втереться в доверие существу? Как долго получится прятать бритву? Не лучше ли воспользоваться ею _сейчас_?

Рей взяла медленно твердеющий член в рот целиком, представляя, как вонзает бритву в паучье брюхо перед ней. Но оно казалось таким твердым… Значит, нужно целить в человеческую часть, в живот. А вдруг монстр успеет перехватить ее руку?

Ладонь Бена легла ей на затылок, и Рей дернулась, но быстро вернулась ко взятому ритму, продолжая размышлять. Насколько быстр этот человек-паук? Насколько вынослив? Как ранить его так, чтобы он не сразу смог броситься за ней? Или приберечь бритву на самый крайний случай?

Ладонь, державшая бритву, взмокла. Бен направлял ее рукой, задавая ритм, и Рей слышала его дыхание. Сам он не двигался, и Рей догадывалась, почему — одно неловкое движение торсом, и она отправится в полет над лестницей.

Давление его руки стало сильнее. Собрав в кулак ее волосы, монстр заставлял ее двигаться чаще, и Рей двигалась, давясь слюной. Глаза слезились, челюсть болела от напряжения, и когда Бен, наконец, кончил, прижав ее к своему паху, Рей почувствовала сильное облегчение — и беспокойство.

Теперь-то что?

Он отпустил ее, и Рей торопливо вытерла рот и подбородок рукавом, поборов брезгливость и проглотив все, что Бен спустил ей в рот. Вряд ли он оценит, если она начнет плеваться.

А может быть и нет. Ему явно наплевать на пейзаж вокруг.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Рей замерла от неожиданности и несмело подняла глаза на монстра.

— Н-нормально, — выдавила она. — Только холодно.

Она зябко переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Ты не голодна?

— Нет, — поспешно ответила Рей. Больше всего она боялась того, _что_ монстр может предложить ей в качестве еды.

Бен протянул руку, и Рей вздрогнула, но он мягко погладил ее по щеке и заправил прядь волос за ухо.

— Ты очень милая, — сообщил он. — Хочешь отдохнуть?

Рей лихорадочно соображала. Если отдых — значит быть закатанной в паутину, то она точно не хотела. С другой стороны, ей очень хотелось избавиться от пристального внимания монстра ненадолго и подумать, что делать дальше.

— Да, — сказала она. — Если ты не будешь подвешивать меня под потолком.

Бен улыбнулся. Это была искренняя и добродушная улыбка, которая могла бы украсить его лицо, но обстоятельства превращали ее в глазах Рей в насмехающийся оскал.

— Это не обязательно, — сказал он. — Тут есть спальня.

И прежде, чем Рей что-то ответила, почувствовав прилив облегчения, он добавил:

— Я побуду с тобой, пока ты не заснешь.

Облегчения как не бывало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И в кроватку уложит, и сказку расскажет))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что пауки - не насекомые))

Когда-то это была чудесная спальня. Резная тяжелая мебель из потемневшего дерева: кровать со столбиками, между которых, как гирлянды, покачивалась паутина, туалетный столик с зеркалом, покрытый пылью. На нем еще стояли какие-то шкатулки и флаконы, а дверца массивного шкафа была приоткрыта.

Но всюду здесь были паутина и пыль, на тяжелых двухслойных портьерах, закрывавших окна, на светильниках в форме цветов, на покрывале, которое Рей откинула, чтобы лечь в постель — и расчихалась, когда пыль взвилась в воздух.

Она надеялась, что человекопаук тут единственное насекомое, когда устроилась на старом, комковатом матрасе. Подушка была как камень, покрывало — тяжелым и пахло влажной затхлостью.

Бен устроился прямо над ней, и от одного взгляда на него у Рей начинала кружиться голова. Она зажмурилась, перевернулась на бок и поджала ноги под покрывалом, мелко трясясь. Бритва, нагретая теплом ее тела, лежала под ней.

— Удобно? — спросил Бен.

— Да, — Рей тяжело сглотнула и, не открывая глаз, спросила:

— Как это произошло? Почему?

— Проклятие?

— Да?

— Не знаю. Мой отец считал, что все дело в индейском кладбище, которое было здесь когда-то, — голос Бена звучал над ней негромко и размеренно, убаюкивая. — Но я в это не верю. В мире иногда просто происходят плохие вещи, и это одна из них. Для плохого не нужна особенная причина.

— И ничего нельзя сделать? — спросила Рей.

— Можно избегать этого места. Но оно зовет. Все не так плохо, — судя по звуку, Бен переместился ниже и теперь нависал прямо над Рей. — Это спокойная жизнь, хотя и скучноватая. Никаких хлопот, никаких забот…

Рей почувствовала, как на ее плечо легла рука, и ее затрясло еще сильнее.

— Превращение — удивительная вещь, — продолжил Бен. — Когда я первый раз обратился, то испугался и сбежал. И заметил, что, когда я снова стал человеком, пропал застарелый шрам. Все раны, мелкие и крупные, во время превращения заживают, — он издал тихий смешок. — Очень удобно.

— Да, — отозвалась Рей, сама себе удивившись, — если ты часто покидаешь это место, чтобы получить раны.

— Иногда приходится, — голос приблизился, а Рей почувствовала дыхание на своей щеке. — Но чем дольше я тут, тем меньше мне этого хочется. Спи крепко, Рей. Здесь тебя никто не побеспокоит.

Бен мягко коснулся губами ее щеки, а потом исчез — она слышала шорох, с которым он перемещался по потолку. Скрипнула дверь. Рей наконец-то осталась одна, съежилась, накрывшись покрывалом с головой, и позволила себе немного поплакать.

***

Она задремала, наплакавшись, но ненадолго. Из сна ее выбросило, будто толчком, и Рей резко села, оглядываясь. Спальня была такой же темной и тихой, но что-то же разбудило ее.

Скрип.

Тихий, еле заметный скрип повторился, донесшись откуда-то из холла. Кто-то открыл дверь, кто-то вошел — или вышел!

Рей соскочила с кровати, и бритва, про которую она забыла, с тихим стуком упала на пол. Подобрав ее, Рей вылетела из комнаты и бросилась к лестнице.

Дневной свет проникал в окна, и запустение, царящее в доме, было еще более очевидным: пятна плесени на потолке и стенах, штукатурка, слезающая целыми пластами, вспучившиеся обои… Рей неслась, шлепая босыми пятками по полу, надеясь, что кто-то еще забрел сюда, кто-то, кто сможет помочь ей выбраться!

Она добралась до лестницы и вынуждена была остановиться, чтобы не слететь вниз. Спускаться нужно было осторожно, и Рей схватилась рукой за перила и наступила на первую ступеньку. Пока удачно. Чуть ниже темнел провал — там, где она чуть не улетела вниз в первый раз. Все что нужно — ощупывать каждую ступеньку, перед тем как встать на нее, да побыстрее…

— О, ты уже проснулась.

Рей развернулась так резко, что голова закружилась. Бен спускался с потолка, перебирая паучьими лапами.

— Мне показалось, я слышала что-то, — пробубнила Рей, нервно поправляя рубашку.

— Это был я, — ответил Бен. — Выходил по делам.

— По каким делам? — спросила Рей.

— Нужно было раздобыть для тебя что-то, — объяснил Бен. — Идем.

Рей оглянулась, не представляя, куда он предлагает ей проследовать, но Бен опустился к ней, взял ее на руки и продолжил спуск по лестнице на всех восьми ногах. Рей прижалась к нему, чувствуя, что ее мутит от того, как плавно он движется, но глаз она не закрывала. Спустившись вниз, Бен направился к одной из дверей, где за коротким коридором оказалась кухня, такая же темная, заросшая паутиной и запустевшая. Но ей явно пользовались. Об этом говорили странные коконы, притянутые паутиной к потолку и стенам. Рей рассматривала их во все глаза, пытаясь понять, что это, когда Бен аккуратно опустил ее на пол.

— Мои запасы, — сообщил он. — Тебе они не подходят.

Рей переводила взгляд с одного кокона на другой. В одном она точно узнала оленя — по рогам. Второй был наполовину вскрыт, но что было в нем, она понять не могла. Ее взгляд остановился на последнем. Это был сероватый кокон, формой очень похожий на человеческое тело. Рей знала, кто внутри, она должна была отвести глаза, но не могла. Ее взгляд цеплялся за мелочи, торчащие из-под паутины: воротник куртки, пальцы, носки ботинок.

Ее начало трясти.

— Приходится ждать, пока они немного подсохнут, — пояснил Бен. — Пожалуйста.

Он подтолкнул Рей к столу, стоявшему в центре кухни, и она послушно села на высокий стул, сжав колени и вцепившись в подол рубашки.

Бен скинул с плеч черный рюкзак и начал выкладывать оттуда консервы: бобы, мясо, еще что-то. Достал из ящика стола консервный нож и вилку и протянул Рей.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала она. Пока Бен смотрел в другую сторону, она зажала бритву между колен и теперь пыталась открыть одну из банок, но руки ее не слушались.

Нужно было сделать что-то. Нужно было бежать отсюда быстрее, иначе он убьет ее. Рано или поздно, от скуки или обнаружив бритву, но в итоге он повесит Рей рядом с По и оленем.

Видя, что у нее ничего не получается, Бен забрал у нее нож и открыл банки.

— Спасибо, — повторила Рей. Ее желудок заурчал, и она вдруг поняла, что очень голодна. Схватив вилку, она принялась торопливо набивать рот едой, и в процессе на нее снизошло озарение.

«Он раздобыл консервы», — подумала Рей.

Он сходил куда-то и достал консервы. Он мог доставать нормальную еду, но вместо этого…

Рей замутило, и она силой заставила себя проглотить то, что у нее во рту. Гребаный урод!

— Все в порядке?

Гребаный урод был совсем рядом и наблюдал, как она ест.

— Да, — Рей кивнула. — Просто в горле сухо. Все нормально.

Под пристальным взглядом Бена она отправила в рот еще одну порцию еды.

Она должна сбежать. Притвориться, что ей плохо — это бы труда не составило — или дождаться, пока он отвернется…

Задумавшись, Рей чуть развела колени, и бритва выскользнула, громко стукнув об пол и отскочив куда-то под стол.

Спина у Рей похолодела. Она замерла, не донеся вилку до рта, глядя прямо перед собой, чувствуя, что ее сердце буквально ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Что это? — спросил Бен.

— Н-не знаю, — ответила Рей, опуская взгляд. Ее руки дрожали.

Бен наклонился, неловко опуская свое паучье тело вниз, чтобы заглянуть под стол — ему это сделать было тяжело — и Рей поняла, что если она не убежит сейчас, то не сможет этого сделать никогда. Крепко сжав вилку, она соскочила со стула и бросилась к дверям.

Она не оглядывалась, зная, что любое промедление для нее будет гибельным, и, вылетев из кухни, бросилась прямо к выходу.

— Рей! — голос монстра, полный гнева, нагнал ее у входа в холл.

Монстр был гораздо ближе, чем она думала, и Рей вложила все силы в рывок до дверей, молясь, чтобы они были открыты. А дальше проще — там машина, запасные ключи По всегда клал в одно место, и очень скоро Рей будет далеко отсюда…

Затормозив перед дверями, она со всех сил дернула створку на себя, и дверь, заедая, с трудом заскользила по полу. Рей не дожидалась, пока она откроется целиком, и проскользнула в щель между створок, когда та стала достаточно широкой. Она почти успела, но в последний момент чужая рука ухватила ее за плечо, сжав так, что Рей вскрикнула и, обезумев от страха, рванулась вперед. Быстрее, быстрее!

Раздался треск рвущейся ткани, и в руках монстра остался рукав рубашки, а Рей вылетела наружу в прохладный весенний воздух и бросилась прочь, на ходу перемахивая через перегораживающие дорогу стволы деревьев.

Машины не было.

Когда Рей поняла это, она едва не споткнулась, зацепившись за очередной ствол. Боль разлилась по ноге от ступни до колена, но Рей не обращала на нее внимания, обшаривая взглядом дорогу перед собой. Куда она делась? Она же не могла исчезнуть?

Рей замедлилась, но делать этого не стоило. Обернувшись назад, она увидела, что двери особняка широко распахнуты, а монстр несется к ней, быстро перебирая всеми восемью ногами. Приняв решение, Рей свернула с дороги и бросилась в лес, напрямик в ту сторону, где, как она помнила, должно было быть шоссе.

Весенний лес полнился препятствиями. То тут, то там из-под плотного ковра палых коричневых листьев торчали обломанные ветви. Множество их за зиму было обломано ветром и снегом, и они тоже составляли естественные преграды, заставлявшие Рей петлять. Ноги скользили по влажным листьям назад, когда Рей начала преодолевать крутой подъем.

Сзади до нее донесся мягкий звук падения и стон, но Рей не обратила на него внимания: она из последний сил взбиралась наверх, чувствуя, что воздух слишком холодный и никак не проходит в горло. Ей нечем было дышать.

— Мы не закончили с тобой, Рей!

Хватая воздух ртом, Рей споткнулась и рванулась вперед на четвереньках, помогая себе руками, цепляясь за стволы деревьев. Лес сливался перед ней в единую стену, сквозь которую ей приходилось процарапывать себе тропу. Что-то острое вонзилось ей в ногу, и Рей тонко взвизгнула, рухнув на землю.

В испуге, она обернулась, и удивилась, увидев, сколько сумела пробежать: дом почти скрылся за деревьями, но Бен и не думал бросать преследование. Он пробирался за ней по лесу, так же тяжело, как она, но неотвратимо. Теперь он уже не был монстром — он был обычным человеком: обнаженным, мерзнущим, но очень злым. В своем человеческом обличье Бен двигался уже не так быстро, но он медленно нагонял ее.

— Твою мать! — Рей поднялась на ноги и, оступаясь и прихрамывая, побрела вверх.

Теперь, когда ее преследователь принял человеческий облик, страх перед ним слегка унялся. Теперь Бен не вызывал ощущения животной жути, и Рей почувствовала себя немного увереннее. Она могла обогнать его, могла убежать.

От монстра с восемью ногами убежать гораздо тяжелее.

Но когда Рей обернулась, чтобы проверить, далеко ли ее преследователь, она не увидела никого.

— Что? — выдохнула Рей.

Она остановилась, прислонившись к дереву и тяжело дыша, и стала всматриваться в лес. Никого. Ее взгляд метался между стволами, пытаясь заметить движение или человеческий силуэт, но Рей никого не видела. Но это вовсе не означало, что преследователь пропал, и Рей, покачнувшись, оттолкнулась от дерева, продолжив путь к шоссе.

Бен появился перед ней внезапно. Вынырнул из-за массивного дуба совсем рядом с Рей и попытался схватить ее. Рей отшатнулась, и, не удержав равновесия, упала на землю. Она попыталась отползти в сторону, но Бен настиг ее в два шага и рывком перевернул на спину.

— Мы еще не закончили! — рыкнул он. — И ты никуда не пойдешь!

Рей попыталась ударить его, но Бен легко отбил ее удар и сомкнул свои огромные ладони на ее горле. Он стискивал его, будто хотел переломить шею пополам. Рей тщетно пыталась вдохнуть, сучила ногами, скользя пятками по мокрым листьям, в слабой попытке сбросить с себя Бена, который был раза в два тяжелее ее. Она слышала шум крови в ушах, чувствовала, как пульсируют вены на висках, а на сетчатке отпечаталось лицо Бена, перекошенное от ярости.

Он собирался убить ее, как до этого убил По.

Сжав вилку, Рей с силой вонзила ее в предплечье Бена.

Он вскрикнул и отпустил ее от неожиданности, и Рей, приподнявшись, вырвала вилку и, взмахнув ею, ударила, метя своему мучителю в лицо. Бен в этот же момент подался вперед, пытаясь перехватить ее руку.

И вилка, вместо того, чтобы чиркнуть по скуле или впиться в щеку, вонзилась ему точно в глаз.

Рей отшатнулась, сжавшись. Время будто застыло. Бен стоял над ней, не шевелясь, лишь его грудь вздымалась, и в такт дыханию дрожала вилка в глазнице.

А потом Рей издала яростный, полный боли и отчаяния вопль и бросилась на Бена, желая загнать проклятую вилку ему прямо в мозг. Локтем она ударила ему в грудь, и занесла руки для нового удара, но от толчка Бен не удержал равновесия, упал и покатился по склону, прижимая руки к лицу.

Рей не стала дожидаться, пока он скатится или все же поднимется, а бросилась прочь.


	4. Chapter 4

Она вышла на шоссе, спустя несколько часов, уже ничего не соображая от усталости, и ее чуть не сбила какая-то легковушка. Водитель остановил машину, посадил Рей, замерзшую, со сбитыми коленями и расцарапанными подошвами ног, на заднее сиденье и довез до ближайшей больницы.

Уже в больнице, немного придя в себя, Рей обдумала, что именно скажет полиции. Полуправду: ведь никто не поверит, что на нее напал получеловек-полупаук. И о том, зачем они с По полезли в дом, говорить не стоило. Поэтому Рей сказала, что они с другом решили посмотреть на старый дом, потому что знали, что там давно никто не живет. Ворота были не заперты, двери тоже, но внутри на них напал кто-то, лица Рей не разглядела.

Подержав ее в больнице немного, Рей отпустили, а полиция, наведавшись в дом, не нашла там ничего, кроме ее рюкзака. Рюкзак ей вернули. Арестовывать тоже не стали, потому что владелец дома не предъявил ей никаких обвинений. Странно лишь, что тела так и не нашли. Рей продолжала жить в напряжении. Но время шло, полиция не объявлялась у ее дверей, в новостях не объявляли о засушенных трупах, найденных в коконах. По объявили пропавшим без вести, несмотря на слова Рей.

В один из дней, когда стало совсем тепло, а деревья уже оделись листвой, в дверь Рей позвонили. Подойдя к двери и заглянув в глазок, она разглядела только коробку и синюю федэксовскую кепку на человеке, который ее держал. Озадачившись, Рей открыла дверь и выглянула наружу.

— Я ничего не… — начала она, но тут доставщик поднял голову, и Рей увидела его лицо, которое иногда являлось ей в жутких снах, в которых она бродила по заброшенному особняку и никак не могла найти выход, путаясь в паутине.

Ее сердце ухнуло в пятки, но прежде, чем она успела пошевелиться, лже-доставщик бросил в нее коробкой. Она была пустой, Рей механически оттолкнула ее, и потеряла драгоценные секунды. Бен втолкнул ее в квартиру и вломился следом за ней, предусмотрительно захлопнув за собой дверь.

Рей бросилась прочь, забыв про телефон, забыв про то, что нужно кричать: ее мысли были лишь об остро заточенных кухонных ножах. Но Бен одним броском настиг ее и повалил на пол, придавливая своим телом.

— Помогите! — заорала Рей. — Помог…

Бен закрыл ей рот ладонью в перчатке, но Рей все равно попыталась прокусить ее. Она пыталась вырваться, но Бен вжимал ее в пол, не давая шевельнуться. Он сумел схватить Рей за руку и заломить ее за спину. Рей почувствовала, как что-то холодное защелкнулось на ее запястье, и взвыла. Биби, испуганный шумом и суетой, забился под диван и шипел оттуда, блестя зрачками.

Чтобы застегнуть наручники на обеих руках, Бену пришлось убрать ладонь от ее рта, и Рей воспользовалась этим, завопив вовсю глотку. Ненадолго — покончив с руками, Бен бесцеремонно запихал ей в рот кляп из скомканного носового платка, а потом поднял Рей на ноги и швырнул на диван.

Рей уставилась на него расширившимися глазами. Ее взгляд зацепился за шрам, слегка исказивший форму его века — там, куда она ударила его вилкой. Зрачок теперь занимал всю радужку и был неправильной формы — почти вертикальным, как у зверя.

Как рана могла зажить так быстро? Почему он не сдох в том лесу?!

И тут она вспомнила его слова: что после превращения любые раны заживали. Он скатился по склону обратно… и превратился в паука. И выжил!

Рей снова взвыла и попыталась вскочить на ноги. Бен толкнул ее обратно.

— Как я уже говорил, — сказал он, — мы еще не закончили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ХЭППИ-ЭНД!11


End file.
